greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero
History Origin Alexander Nero was a mentally disturbed human, given a Yellow Power Ring by the Qwardians. During his stint in the mental asylum, he was treated for several mental disorders such as Schizophrenia, Paranoia, and Bipolar Disorder. Nero claimed his parents were abusive, although given his state of mind, such assessments should not be taken at face value. Weapon of The Qwardians Nero was the second attempt by the Qwardians to take down the new Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, the first being Fatality. In order to find someone with the same imagination and artistic skill as Rayner the Qwardians found Nero, who had a history of drawing violent and dark pictures in his asylum. Nero was designed as the "archenemy" of Kyle Rayner, seeing how both are artists with limitless imagination. He escaped from the asylum only to be confronted by a combination of both the original Green Lantern Alan Scott and Kyle Rayner. A battle ensued and Alan Scott was seriously wounded by Nero, forcing Kyle to retreat and call upon the assistance of the JLA. Kyle Rayner asked the JLA not only to stop Nero but to be prepared to kill him, reasoning that Nero's ring was one of the most powerful weapons in the universe and his insanity made him a profound threat. While the JLA declined his request, they were unable to stop him in several skirmishes of hit and run. In the end, The Flash found tapes of his parents and Kyle played the images. Eventually, the images consumed Nero, terrorizing him and resulting in his defeat. The Battle with Kyle Rayner Nero returned a short time later when the residual Central Power Battery energy made itself known. Both Kyle and Nero's power levels were greatly increased and they waged war in space to see who would lay claim to the power. Kyle was eventually able to defeat Nero and claim the power and it was believed that Nero was taken or rescued by the Qwardians. Nero was seen when the villainous Ultra-Humanite imprisoned all super-powered beings of Earth and brainwashed them into becoming his private army. One Year Later Alex Nero returned, revealed as having masqueraded as Kyle during previous issues by Hal Jordan, who confronted him for his crimes. Nero is presumed responsible for the massacres once thought to have been committed by Kyle. After a battle with Kyle and Hal Jordan, he is rendered into a vegetative state after being overwhelmed by Ion's power. Before he becomes totally vegetative, he reveals that he was forced to masquerade as Ion by an unknown group. Kyle proceeds to Oa to seek answers from the Guardians of the Universe, bringing Nero with him. However, when Nero awakes on Oa in the Guardians' presence, he seems to spontaneously release a massive amount of energy, as if exploding. Held captive by the Guardians of the Universe, still broken and unstable but now conscious again, Nero revealed that he couldn't name his mysterious contractors. The Guardians confirmed that the same foe or foes that set Alex Nero (and Effigy) against Kyle had altered Alex's mind, expunging all his knowledge about the mysterious group. Post Sinestro Corps War Nero was released from his Sciencell along with Superboy-Prime and others during the Sinestro Corps' assault on Oa. Nero hid and eluded capture before finding and confronting Kyle and Sodam Yat near Oa. During the battle it was revealed that the Sinestro Corps had been the ones responsible for manipulating Nero into impersonating Kyle. Working together, Kyle and Sodam Yat were able to defeat the mad artist and return him to his Sciencell. Despite possessing a yellow ring, Nero is not a member of the Sinestro Corps. He was later executed in cold blood by the Alpha Lantern Corps as ordered by the Guardians of the Universe. The Blackest Night When swarms of Black Lantern Power Ring invaded Oa, some of the made it to the site where the executions took place, reanimating the corpses into members of the Black Lantern Corps. Alexander Nero was among the newly risen Black Lanterns. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Nero is not Affiliated with The Sinestro Corps. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Nero/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Alexander_Nero_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/nero/29-10455/ Category:Villains Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members